Dumbledore's man through and through
by varvan
Summary: This is set after the death of Dumbledore.Harry travels with Ron,Hermione and one more person to hunt the horcruxes but...he stumbles across a big truth....
1. Chapter 1

DUMBLEDORE S MAN THROUGH AND THROUGH

CHAPTER 1

The image of Dumbledore s dead body penetrated into Harry s disturbed dreams and made him sit up with moistening eyes. What if the same thing happens to Ron or Hermione? Will he be leading his friends straight into the awaiting arms of the death?

These thoughts had disturbed him ever since Dumbledore s death. Trying to focus on what clothes he was going to wear after taking the morning shower, Harry shook these threatening thoughts away from his mind and got up from his four poster bed.

After glancing at Ron who was in the next bed, he decided that he needed a talk with his two friends who accompanied him everywhere he went and will do too. [I don t understand the previous sentence. will do too? ] Should Ron and Hermione take this dangerous journey along with him? What can he say to Mr. and ? What can he say to Mr. and ? That he is taking their dear little children along with him, and there is a huge possibility that they may not return alive?

Trying to push these worries out of his mind, he made his way to Ron s bed after having had his shower.

Ron! Ron! Wake up sleepy head! It s eight o clock already! If we stay here any longer, we may miss the breakfast. Besides, I want to talk to you and Hermione! said Harry. What for? If it has got anything to do with me and Hermione backing off, then drop it! shouted Ron as he got ready and they made their way out of the portrait hole heading towards the Great Hall, putting his finger exactly on the problem.

Harry pretended as if he could not hear Ron and turned around, suddenly interested in Fat Prior s painting.

Hermione was already having her breakfast as they arrived. She sort of looked really excited about something. She looked as if she wanted to research something in the library.

Good morning! Harry, what s it with you? You look miserable, greeted Hermione as they sat on either side of her.

Ah! Nothing Hermione! How is Ginny doing? I haven t seen her since her exams have started, said Harry, deflecting the subject away from his worry since he couldn t think of how to start his advice for them to back off this dangerous journey of hunting down Horcruxes . This question was not answered by either of them.

They sat and ate in silence. Harry, no longer able to withhold his guilt opened up with nervousness. Umm...Hermione...Ron? I want to speak with you two privately. Could you come with me to an empty classroom after eating?, blurted out Harry with nervousness.

Hermione s eyebrows went up higher and she and Ron shared a knowing glance at each other.

Sure. But what have you got to say to us? We know what the hell you are going to talk with us about, but back off Harry, we are coming with you!, replied a know-it-all Hermione and Ron said in his turn, Ha! Know what you are going to say mate. But you see, one POTTER has got two friends who just stick to him just as iron nails to a magnet. Got that?, and started eating his sandwich hungrily.

Ughh! Ron! When will you ever learn to eat decently? You look like a savage dog who has starved for days and days!, Hermoine told to Ron, shrinking her face.

Listen, you both. Don t you know how dangerous this is going to be? You may never return alive!, shouted Harry as he fastened the door of the empty Transfiguration class.

Ooh ooh...I know mate! If something goes wrong we will be You-Know-Who s dinner or his huge snake's ....what s that called?....ha...yes Nagini! (though it won t be as bad as being Aragog s dinner!)....and our deathbeds would be surrounded by Death Eaters. Wouldn t it Hermione?, Ron asked Hermione.

Till now, Hermione was looking outside the window as if the on-going procession has got nothing to do with her.

Harry, I know that you wouldn't listen if we tell you that we were coming with you. I know that you will listen to only one person in the world..., paused Hermione as Harry and Ron looked questioningly at Hermione.

Who? , asked Harry and Ron together.

...and that person is Dumbledore, finished Hermione.

Oh, come off it Hermione! We have already gone through this a thousand times! DUMBLEDORE-IS-DEAD!, said Ron, rolling his eyes.

Yes, Ron. Dumbledore is dead. But his portrait is still there, isn t it?, said Hermione, in a matter-of-fact tone.

What are you getting at Hermione? Surely you are not thinking of breaking into the Head s office without the her permission, or are you going to go and ask Professor McGonagall? She ll ask a thousand questions and I m not ready to give her the information that we are hunting down Horcruxes, replied Harry.

Harry, we need to talk to Dumbledore anyway! We need him! So what if you enter the Head s room secretly?, said Hermione to which Harry replied, I don t know Hermione! Will the passageway let us in when she s not there?

I think so Harry....because if we are loyal to the school, then I think we may be permitted inside. It's not like the case of Umbridge. Harry, haven t you told us the Dumbledore said that Help will be given in Hogwarts for those who ask for it , quoted Hermione and asked, What do you say about this Ron? .

Ooh ooh! What can I say when even Miss Perfect has decided to break the rules, said Ron cheerily.

Thank you Ron!, snapped Hermoine and continued, I think we must look out for her and ask Peeves to do some serious damage in the Divination tower or something like that. It s very far from her office.

Hermione! You are wicked! Thank goodness you are on our side. I would have never thought that you would ever give such an idea to Harry!, awed Ron.

Ah! I think we must get going! said Hermione, somewhat cheerfully.

Okay! If we are really going to break into the Headmistress office, then I think we need to look if she s there or not and, if so, what has to be done, stated Harry thoughtfully and took out the Marauder s map.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Fortune favoured the trio. Professor McGonagall was in Hogsmede with other teachers and ministry officials to discuss whether the school ought to continue after Dumbledore s shocking murder in the hands of Snape.

Now we just have to look out for Peeves,otherwise our coast is s take the invisibility cloak in case someone sees us, said Harry as they set out to the Headmistress office and stood still near the gulping garagoyle.

I enjoy acid pops? asked Harry to which the garagoyle resoponded by giving way to the trio.  
The room was exactly as it was since he last saw it when he left with Dumbledore to the Cave except that the portrait of Albus Dumbledore was hanging right behind the Head s desk.  
Ha! Harry! I was expecting were actually a bit late, greeted Dumbledore as they neared his portrait.

Professor,we just came to ask you something....., started Harry as Dumbledore interrupted him. ....as to whether and should accompany you in the horcruxes hunt...., finished Dumbledore.

Sir...Professor...How do you know?, asked a very astonished Hermoine.

Ha, ! You see, I know Harry s nature even better than he does.I understand his inner self more than mine, so it wasn t that difficult predicting what he was going to say....HA...HA... and I know quite well about you two too, replied a very excited Dumbledore.  
Hermione was quite astonished by Dumbledore's words but she didn't comment on his reply was very Dumbledorish,Harry could sense something un-Dumbledorish about him, something artificial about him or something ready-made.  
Harry shrugged these thoughts and said slowly with his heart pounding against his chest, where one part of him wanted Ron and Hermoine with him and the other part did not, ...so....sir....should they ....should they ....come along with me?.....wouldn t that be very dangerous?. I m sure that its is not going to be a bed of roses....in fact I assure you that it is going to a bed of thorns in those roses but the result of that, will blossom everyone s life like a beautiful big rose, said Dumbledore after giving an after thought.

Are u sure sir?, said Harry doubtfully, glancing at those two, who beamed significantly at each other looking victorious.

YES HARRY! OF COURSE ! Do you think that you can even go out of Hogwarts without their company ? Won't you feel weak? Would you have the confidence , the boost and motivation to do something which I think only your dear friends can provide you I, Professor Dumbledore, say that you will be immobilised without their help....., went on Dumbledore till Ron s ears could no longer turn pink and when Hermoine could no longer remain there without bursting.

Harry's doubtful heart gained some confidence and he realised that whatever Dumbledore told him was entirely true - he wouldn t be able do anything without were almost his living patronuses.

Ha,yes Harry.... I forgot to tell you one more important thing....., paused Dumbledore looking at the three anticipating faces and continued, .....that in your journey one more person should be accomodated,that is, this team of three should become a team of four," said Dumbledore.

Whatever the three were expecting,it wasn t three faces look bewildered,shocked....it was as if no word can explain their surprise at this unexpected announcement.

" Is it Remus sir?, "asked Harry hopefully.

"No....it is someone else whom I met during my world tour...., "paused did not continue for quite sometime during which Harry's brain whizzed with a thousand is that ? Will he/she be of any use to did Dumbledore choose a complete stranger when he had the whole Order with extremely skilled wizards and witches under his command?

"........and that person's name is Narmadha," finished Dumbledore.  
"Sorry?Could'nt quite get that! Sounds like a foreign name! "said Ron to which Dumbledore replied,"Its N-A-R-M-A-D-H-A! Stress that D-H-A perferctly."

"Sir,I don't understand!, "said Harry quite puzzled.

"What you don't understand Harry? "asked Dumbledore.

"Why should we travel with a complete stranger and that too a foreigner when we have better people with us? "asked Harrry.

"Ha! Harry you will understand when time now,search for her in a place called Chennai in India," told Dumbledore.

"Sir,India is a big place. Where can we go and search her?Chennai is not a small city and is quite populated.I'm sure we'll find about a thousand Narmadhas there,"put in Hermione who was simply shocked by the ongoing processions.

"Ha...! Quite sensible as ever",said Dumbledore and gave Hermione instruction as to where to search the so-called Narmadha.

"Sir,still I'm not quite sure about it so necessary that we should travel with this girl? Is she trustworthy?" asked Harry,still not sure about anything.  
"Harry,so you trust me?Then trust this girl is as reliable as her as another Dumbledore itself! I know what is in your are thinking about will come to know about Severus was trustworthy and is still too and now het ready to go back to your homes tommorow and search this person",dismissed Dumbledore just as they heard a noise of someone climbing up the stairs and opening the door.

"Now could I know what you are doing here in my absence , and ?" asked Professor McGonagall as she stood holding the door aside. 


End file.
